


I know somehow we’re gonna get there

by NihaNaptime



Series: if you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you this [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A happy family, Animals are so cute, F/M, Smoothie?, the other half-bloods are tired of Percy and Rosalie, they’re still cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihaNaptime/pseuds/NihaNaptime
Summary: Percy Jackson and Rosalie Evans continue to annoy their friends, this time by starting a happy family - well, what they’d call a happy family.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: if you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you this [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945255
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	I know somehow we’re gonna get there

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Title : Lyrics from ICarly Theme Song

Impulse control was a thing of a past. Or, actually, it never existed. That was definitely a more accurate description. 

So when the six came upon Percy and Rosalie leading a group of baby ducks, it wasn’t a huge surprise. It was really just exasperation at this point. They all stared at the two ‘new parents’. The new parents stared back. 

“Uhm,” Hazel peered over Piper’s shoulder, “Whatcha got there?” 

Percy and Rosalie shared glances. The girl raised her drink and replied, “A smoothie?” as confidently as she could. Which wasn’t very confident, as her voice gave out the words as a question. She gave an offended gasp when Percy leaned down to take a sip of the blue smoothie from the straw. 

The eyes of the group fell onto the eight ducks and then back up to their two friends. “I think she meant the ducks,” Frank said, pointing at the little group. 

Percy dismissively waved his hands and ignored the small chirps coming from around his feet. “Ducks? Gods, what even are ducks? I’ve never seen anything that even resembles this ... mythological creature,” He flinched. His life is literally full of mythological creatures. 

“Alrighty, then! We need to go — take ... a bath?” Rosalie furrowed her eyebrows at her godawful excuse. She linked her arm with Percy’s and they both continued their walk to the Poseidon cabin, eight ducklings chirping and following them. 

The six friends glanced between themselves and then the ducks. They all shrugged and went back to their earlier conversation.


End file.
